1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and particularly a liquid crystal display that has a reduced manufacturing cost due to an increase in the thickness of the FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit) board included in the display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays, widely-used flat panel displays, include two substrates with electrodes and a liquid crystal layer inserted between the substrates. Control of the amount of light transmitted through the liquid crystal layer is achieved by applying voltage to the electrodes to rearrange the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer. These liquid crystal displays have the advantage of small size, light weight, and low energy consumption.
Liquid crystal displays are used by almost all data products which need compact displays, including not only small-sized products, such as mobile phones and PDAs (Portable Digital Assistants), but also middle/large-sized products, such as monitors and television receivers.
Liquid crystal displays include a flexible printed circuit board that transmits signals to the upper and lower substrates in response to an applied voltage. The flexible printed circuit board is expensive to manufacture and the manufacturing cost increases with a decrease in thickness.
Desirable features for liquid crystal displays include a lightweight, thin, and simple structure, and a low manufacturing cost. These features are especially desirable for liquid crystal displays used in small products such as mobile phones.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a liquid crystal display including a flexible printed circuit board that is as thick as possible, while not increasing the entire thickness of the display.